The Battle of Hatred
Kane woke up in his little hut. He was now seventeen years old, and had gotten very advanced in his jutsu. Training with a few nin from here and there made him stronger. He liked traveling, and he wrote his mother every time he met someone new. After Kane had gotten freshened up, he left the house and began to start his day. As he walked through the land, he was stopped by another ninja. "Hey you! What are doing in this land? I've never seen you around here." Said a shinobi with a Uchiha Clan crest on the back of his shirt. He then began walking close to Kane. Kane got into stance and shifted his mind set to battle ready. "I'm a traveler, I've been traveling for years." The man hadn't bought it. He then stopped walking for a second. "The fact you're walking on my land...is a problem." The man then ran quickly towards Kane with a kunai in his hand. Reaching on his side Kane pulled out his sword that was pitch black, he called it his obsidian sword. The unknown man swung the kunai at Kane, but Kane easily blocked it. As the two clashed the man states "You have some good reflexes. I am Ezuna Uchiha. The strongest clan of this world." Kane shrugs Ezuna off of him. Creating space, "I'm Kane." Kane responded, though Ezuna gave no let up time he began to shot fireballs from his mouth. "If you think, that sword of yours will stop me this whole match, you better get to running." Ezuna stated to Kane in a attempt to make fear quiver through him. Though Kane was solid. "As much as I'd love to cut you to ribbon.." Kane then disaapeared and ended up behind Ezuna. "My sword won't be the only attack I'll be using." By weaving hand seals extremely fast, Kane took in breath. He then spit out a stream of water at Ezuna, and he then held his hand out and Emmited lightning ob his hand and shot it in the direction behind him. "See Euna I know a clone when I see one." Ezuna was stuck and didn't want to move as the lightning could've potentially dug further into his chest if any wrong moves were made. Kane dropped his lightning, as he noticed Ezuna was hopeless. "So how about we get the real match. I wish to witness one of the uchiha clan use his ocular prowess." Kane stated in a insulting manner. "How dare you mock the Uchiha,I'll make you regret having that idea cross your mind." He his then changed into the three tomoe sharingan. The Cursed Eyes Charging at Kane, Ezuna began to breathe in air to launch the next attack. And I with his sharingan he could pretty much predict Kane's line of attacks. As Kane began to bring up his guard, Ezuna instantly changed up into a brutal punch. "Haha, and to think this would be a long battle. I'll finish you with this hit!" Ezuna stated while swinging his punch. A huge clash occured, had Ezuna landed his blow? Ezuna was lost for words as a foot had been slammed into his chest and left the. "How did you see my attack." Ezuna asked as he began to breathe heavy and Kane twisted his foot to drive more damage into him. "As for you Ezuna this is my weakest kick." He stated looking Ezuna in the face revealing Kane's very own sharingan. "Ther...there is now way! The sharingan only appears in the elites of the Uchiha Clan...unless you're an Uchiha! Tell me now reveal your Surname!" Ezuna demanded as he backed away from Kane slowly. "My name is Kane of the Soga Clan, more commonly known as the descendants of the Uchiha." Ezuna paused but didn't believe him. Since anger overflowed him, Ezuna once again charged at Kane reckless than before. As he charged at Kane, Kane began to say "Ironic isn't it, but Shisui Uchiha is actually my ancestor." "Shut up, your eyes are a fake! I won't fall for a genjutsu!" Ezuna stated still heading for Kane. "I find it funny that the sharingan is suplosed to be able to tell if the chakra flow is disturbed. Yet you sit here believing this is a genjutsu. I hate to kill...but when you're as stupid as you you don't deserve to stay here." Ezuna swung a fearsome blow to Kane's gut, and connects and blood gushes from Kane's mouth. To finish, Ezuna kicks Kane in the face sending him flying towards a boulder ultimately crashing into it. "I told you not to mock the Uchiha!" Ezuna stated almost out of breath. "I'm sorry Ezuna was it?" Said a voice behind Ezuna. "But I told you once already. Shisui the teleporter is my ancestor. Meaning I am too have the ability to teleport away instantly and also combine with my genjutsu." Ezuna now at the hate of Kane's voice turns around will reaching for his sword and attempting to stab Kane right in his eye. "Your voice annoys me!" He shouted as the sword flew quickly towards Kane's face, but was stopped by something unusual began to wrap around it and stop it slowly. "What...what are you?" Ezuna asks, just a shinobi who won't allow you to reign any further. The hatred in your eyes is what will begin another Madara-Obito ordeal. That's something I will die to prevent." Kane states after pulling out his very own sword slicing Ezuna's head off. Though Ezuna somehow, someway was able to breach out a few more words. "I hope you know your power, won't get you anywhere. Especially against god." Kane walks over to the head while emitting lightning chakra and slicing the head in half. Dropping to his knees, Kane had grew tired and dropped to his stomach and passed out.